Ed
Edwin Horace Williams 'better known as '''Ed '''is a young man from Peach Creek and one the main characters of the ''Ed, Edd n Eddy series. He is currently working in the Heroes Coalition as a Hero and is part of the Bullet Kingdom(formerly known as New Age Avengers). '''Background Before meeting Marcus. Eddy along with Ed and Double D lives in place called Peach Creek, Cul-de-sac where they would spent their everyday lives scamming the neighborhoods kids for money. Ed does not seem to have a noteworthy relationship with any member of his family, as his father usually seems uninterested and his mother often chooses Sarah's side over his. Even though Ed's parents have never been fully seen on screen, Ed's remarks and Sarah's threats give a decent impression as to what their household is like. It is also made clear that Sarah is spoiled and Ed often gets the blame for any problem that occurs in or around the house. His life became better after some events. Appearance A very tall young man with short-orange hair, blue eyes and yellowish skin. His choice of clothing changes on occasion but he kept on his trademark green jacket. Personality Despite Ed's intimidating look, he is kind, good-natured, and happy-go-lucky with a positive attitude towards almost everything and everyone he encounters. He is the type of person who sees everybody he meets as a potential friend. Ed is also very absent-minded, stupid and naive, making him the perfect candidate for Eddy to help him with his scams, as Ed hardly ever questions them. Even so, Ed never feels abused by Eddy despite being the workhorse for almost all of Eddy's scams. But never make him mad, Ed is really scary when he's mad. He also vast amount of comic book knowledge that can be proven useful at times. Ed is a loyal fan of low-budget horror movies and comic books, but often misinterprets them as reality. He is an animal lover as well, with chickens being his favorite animals, a running gag throughout the series. As of lately, Ed started dating Trixie Lulamoon and cares deeply for her. He even would get angry if someone insulted her. Abilities Upon becoming a Blessed ''he gain the ability to generate and shoot out bolts of electricity and even covers his entire body with electricity like a shield. * '''Volt Tackle/Train '- charging his entire body with golden electricity before tackling his targets like an angry bull. * Electric Fence '- creates a fence made of sparks of electricity to trap or slow down a target's progress. * '''Electro Sphere '- creates a ball of electricity in his hands before throwing it at his target. * 'Electro Shot '- shoots out electricity from his finger like a bullet. * 'Thunder Lance '- creates a trident-like lightning bolt that pierces through his targets. Ed also possessed an unspecified super-strength. Ed fights like a street brawler and knows a few wrestling moves, and is bale to take damages in ease. '''Trivia * Much to everyone's surprise, Ed was the first person to discover that the Emotionless are made from human souls. * Ed was the first person to mention the Desponicans. * Ed attends Professor Dominator's Galaxy Class. * Ed and Trixie are currently the champions of the Halo Marathon Games. * Ed once shared a room with Double D and Rolf. After the renovations, he now shares a room with Trixie, Adagio Dazzle and Precious Dazzle. * Ed is a Smark. Notable Quotes * (to Trixie Lulamoon) "Please be careful... walking backwards is very dangerous." * (to Trixie Lulamoon) "And I'm your friend! A friend to the Great and Powerful Trixie!" * (to Trixie Lulamoon) "I'll kill myself if I lie!" * (to the Rising Stars) "HIT THEM HARD! LASER GUN! MACHINE GUN! OVERRATED GAMMA GRENADES! DESTROY ALL SCUMS MADE OF METAL!!" * (to Adam Rey) "Just because I'm less educated doesn't mean that I'm not smart." Category:Males Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Blesseds Category:Heroes Category:Unknown Status